Um Cara Chamado Charlie  Parte III
by Eliziane
Summary: Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Temerosos depois desta súbita ameaça, os agentes decidem ajudar os novos amigos mesmo sob vigilância cerrada dos superiores dentro do Bureou.


**Título:** Um Cara Chamado Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Temerosos depois desta súbita ameaça, os agentes decidem ajudar os novos amigos mesmo sob vigilância cerrada dos superiores dentro do Bureou.

**Instituto Jeffersonian**

**Laboratório Médico-Legal**

Brennan refletia, enquanto Scully dirigia, sobre tudo o que ouvira há minutos atrás. Repassava em sua mente todas as informações, processando, digerindo, tentando ver uma razão para crer que chegara a um ponto de sua carreira onde teria de encarar fatos desconcertantes como os que surgiam agora.

O pouco que conhecia dos agentes fora através de alguns comentários de Booth. O nome da agente Scully lhe era muito familiar no meio científico, mas não esperava chegar ao Bureou e encontrar uma mulher fiel às crenças de um parceiro obcecado como o Mulder.

Scully permanecia concetrada dirigindo. Pensava na sorte da jovem e promissora cientista que dificilmente se deixaria levar pelas teorias de dois agentes considerados "diferentes" dentro do FBI.

Pelo menos ela, Temperance Brennan, não fora obrigada a assumir responsabilidades de corroborar provas inalcançáveis às quais Scully vinha sendo submetida desde o início de sua carreira. Temia por sua integridade. Temia por todos os agentes que ousassem se envolver com os arquivos x.

Mulder e ela trabalhavam atualmente sob custódia. Depois do que havia acontecido no Novo México, da fuga inesperada e do abandono ao ofício, eles foram localizados pelo Diretor Kersh que sugerira um acordo.

Uma figura de alto escalão dentro do Bureou concedera reintegração de cargo aos dois agentes com muita relutância e vários privilégios negados. Scully mudara-se para a Virgínia, ficando à disposição da Academia em Quântico onde dava aulas de medicina a semana inteira em horário integral.

Mulder por sua vez, conseguira um novo escritório dentro dos porões do FBI, muito mais abaixo do subsolo da garagem. Em um lugar tão sombrio e esquecido do resto do mundo que ninguém achava que ele fosse capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca.

Eles não precisavam de mais nada. Tinham alguns poucos casos arquivados ainda salvos desde o incêndio e outras tantas pastas devolvidas por "aqueles" que quiseram colaborar. Mas o importante era que ainda tinham um ao outro, isso era a base fundamental para dar continuidade aos arquivos x.

Scully tinha consciência dos perigos que envolviam sua carreira, agora não mais interessante como há dez anos atrás. Sabia que "eles" a vigiavam. Que seguiam seus passos, que sabiam exatamente onde e com quem ela passava os fins de semana.

A diferença em tudo isso, era que agora ela já não sentia mais receio de nada sobre si mesma. A coisa mais importante da sua vida fora levada embora, restando-lhe apenas permanecer ao lado do companheiro e tentar continuar de onde haviam parado.

-Você realmente acredita em tudo o que me disse, agente Scully?

A pergunta de Brennan ajudou Scully a sair dos devaneios e olhar de lado.

-Sei como se sente, doutora. Não se culpe por não acreditar quando seu trabalho é acatar provas científicas.

-Bom, de qualquer forma saberemos se está ou não enganada quando fizermos todos os exames clínicos nos ossos que encontramos.

-Vamos precisar de todos os exames químicos e biológicos também. – ela lembrou.

-O Agente Mulder parece ser um homem bastante difícil de lidar. Ele é assim mesmo ou é apenas impressão minha?

Scully deu um sorriso bonito, o que provocou o pensamento em Temperance de querer vê-la descontraída mais vezes.

-Mulder adora desafios. O prazer dele está em competir com as pessoas que ele acredita serem muito mais perseverantes. Eu diria que ele está mais para ser rigorosamente teimoso do que difícil.

-Parece conhecê-lo tanto...

-Nós estamos juntos há quinze anos.

-Quinze anos? – ela admirou balançando a cabeça – Booth e eu trabalhamos há um ano e meio e às vezes eu sinto vontade de esganá-lo. Não sei se aguentaria.

Outra vez Scully sorriu.

-No início eu quis esgana-lo muitas vezes. – admitiu rouca – Mas confesso que nossa relação sempre foi à base de confiança e respeito. Além disso, eu o admiro muito... – ela fez uma pausa como que pensando ao parar num farol vermelho – O gente Mulder passou por tantas coisas... Ele tem sido um homem valente e bastante compreensivo diante de nossas... perdas...!

-Você o ama.

Scully pertanejou procurando afastar as lágrimas dos olhos marejados. Olhou para Tempeance meio que surpresa com a afirmação e ela estava rindo levemente, com um ar puramente enternecido.

-Nós... Han... tivemos um filho.

-Oh, Deus... Sério?

-O nome dele é William. – ela ouviu uma buzina e se apressou em acelerar sussurrando: - William...!

Temperance esperava poder ouvir mais sobre aquela história coturbada de amor. Pela expressão amargurada de Scully, percebeu que não havia um final feliz.

O prédio imponente do Instituto se definiu na próxima rua, então ela entendeu que o diálogo acabara e que agora as coisas teriam que acontecer pra valer.

Angela Montenegro, Zack Addy e Jack Hodgins foram devidamente apresentados à agente Scully assim que Temperance a intruduziu no laboratório.

Os rapazes ficaram deslumbrados como a presença de Scully.

Hodgins, aparentemente zangado com Zack por não ter revelado o quanto a agente era bonita e elegante.

Angela pareceu mais curiosa do que qualquer outra coisa e foi logo imaginando a reação de Booth, que assim como os dois colegas da equipe, não podia ver uma mulher bonita no pedaço.

-Zack, eu preciso que você limpe os ossos desta última vítima que encontramos. Com cuidado, está bem? Dê preferência ao crânio. Vamos precisar dele para fazer uma reconstituição à altura.

-Se me permite... Os ossos já foram limpos. – Zack afirmou colocando as mãos para trás.

-Sob as ordens de quem?

O rapaz deu de ombros com um ar de desculpa.

-Me perdoe, dra. Brennan... É este o nosso trabalho. Achamos por bem adiantá-lo.

-Jack, me diga que não compartilhou disto...

-Er... Eu... andei adiantando algumas pesquisas e...

-Angela...?

-Querida, tínhamos algum tempo livre, então decidimos preenchê-lo da melhor forma. Tudo em nome da ciência.

Scully ergueu a sobrancelha impressionada com a semelhança entre aqueles cientistas e um certo grupo denominado Pistoleiros Solitários que ela lembrava muito bem.

-Certo... Certo... O que conseguiram? Já que estão tão adiantados assim, espero que tenham sido eficientes em suas descobertas.

-Sabe, dra. Brennan... Pelo estado dos ossos, concluí que a morte foi de causa desconhecida. Não há qualquer fissura ou machucado. Nenhuma vértebra aparenta ranhura ou qualquer osso fraturado. Tudo intacto.

-Jack?

-As... evidências naquele ácido são... poucas. Eu chequei o banco de dados e... As enzimas não batem. A lâmina do meu microscópio entrou em combustão assim que reservei uma amostra daquilo. – ele confessou relutante – Eu... eu não sei o que é...

-Angela?

-A notícia boa é que eu consegui reconstituir o rosto da vítima. Querem checar comigo?

De braços cruzados e com um ar de descrença, Temperance seguiu Angela. Scully foi com elas para outra parte do laboratório onde deveria ocorrer a simulação.

-Angela é nossa melhor cientista. – Temperance confessou sem constrangimento para Scully ouvir – Ela desenvolveu um método único para recriar a cena original do crime em imagens tri-dimensionais no computador. Além disso, suas habilidades em simular a verdadeira identidade da vítima, dão bastante resultados. Angela, pode começar.

As imagens apareceram em forma holográfica. Primeiro o crânio da vítima, depois as feições dela. Um homem jovem, aparentando não mais que vinte e sete anos, cabelo escuro, rosto magro e olhos castanhos.

-Posso tornar a imagem mais definida, se quiserem.

-Faça isso, por favor. – Scully pediu chegando mais perto.

Com alguns comandos no seu computador, Angela conseguiu mais definição.

-Esse... seu método... consegue prever o envelhecimento?

-Como não? – ela sorriu se balançando – Quantos anos?

-Trinta e cinco ou... quarenta anos.

-Agente Scully...? Dana, conhece esta pessoa?

Ela abriu a boca, mas só conseguiu ficar olhando para cima. Para a imagem fixa no holograma que lembrava em muito os filmes de ficção que Mulder adorava.

-Oh, meu Deus!...

-Dana?

-Eu... Conheço este homem...

-Conhece? – Temperance repetiu curiosa – De onde? Quem é ele afinal?

-C.G.B. Spender. – replicou sem fôlego – Mais conhecido como O Canceroso...!

Continua...


End file.
